A solid-state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. SSD drives use interfaces compatible with traditional block input/output (I/O) hard disk drives (HHD), which provides backward compatibility and simple replacement in various applications. Most SSDs use NAND-based flash memory, which retains data without power. SSDs have been incorporated into storage arrays as a cache mechanism. SSDs may also be used for storage. Current implementations of SSDs for storage and caches involves managing both independently. The SSDs may be allocated from a pool of devices. As such, there is a limited number of SSDs available for storage or cache.